


Love no one must speak of

by deaddarkness



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Beelzebub is non binary genderless, Beelzebub is very passionate lover, Drunk Sex, End of the World, First Time, Heartbreak, Hotel Sex, Love/Hate, Multi, Possessive Gabriel, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, crowley and aziraphale doing it, gabriel loves being slapped, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: They couldn't be any different from each other yet whilst good and evil will always hate each other in ways, some how over time unusual feelings and attraction arises for the two bureaucratic representatives Garbiel and Beelzebub a foreboding desire had come to the surface after the stalling of the end of days. Though they aren't alone.....





	1. Chapter 1

Inside one of the many plush hotel rooms of the Ritz, a lone figure stood near the curtain window staring into the bleak cloudy day. He was tall broad shoulder and clad in shades of grey, his purple eyes were looking out from the shadows as if he was waiting for someone to appear. Gabriel was head of the heaven and Aziraphale’s boss though he had been bitter enemies with the depths of hell whom are ruled by Beelzebub and dark heart bitter being who forever be wanting to conquer the world bring forth the dead which Gabriel doesn’t wish to happen. The end of days had been stopped by an unlikely pair which both aren’t pleased with, after a threat telling them to leave them alone they decided to do so for now. Though Gabriel may have lingering meets and glimpses with Beelzebub, he was starting to crave something from the prince of hell. 

“I can’t believezzz you asked me to come here of all placezz…...” 

Gabriel turned away from the window and saw pair of gleaming eyes eyeing him off. Beelzebub had arrived reluctantly yet rather than giving such a cold aura something made them soften a little that Gabriel notice.

“I was thinking we could use this time to talk…..” Gabriel already pulled his scarf from his neck and draped it over a near by chair, the move did strike a quiver in the princes body. Beelzebub couldn’t believe or couldn’t deny the fact deep down whilst this angel was arrogant it was that mischievous side that seem to entice them. 

“Talk huzzz this isn’t whatzz is ideal place to do thizzzzz” 

though soon Gabriel was towering over them ominously his eyes staring down into the empty blue vessels of Beelzebub's before a hand graze their face delicate touch 

“I know…. This isn’t protocol but….part of me wants me to do such devil like things to you” 

Beelzebub sneered yet more like a moan escaped the lips betraying their evil facade. 

“Your willing to have your way with mezzz…..my my arentzzz you zzoo weak...” the way Beelzebub replied their hands were against Gabriel’s chest.

“I know we aren’t meant to see eye to eye but makes me crave you more… and more….” 

Gabriel placed his warm hands over Beelzebub’s ones firming them against his chest. Gabriel had grown to like Beelzebub he didn’t care what they were, but he could see femininity within the mass of darkness they cloaked themselves in the way Beelzebub clearly changed their ways they had soften just for him. 

“I say…..you willing to for go your role at the top betray your followzz and everything just….. zzo you can have me….” Beelzebub whispered Gabriel breath hitched he was entranced by their eyes before their lips were hovering dangerous close together.

“Yes...” the word escaped Gabriel’s lips as Beelzebub gave a shove away yet Gabriel kept a firm grip on their hands. 

“Oooo like it when you feisty… don’t tease me” Gabriel smirked has he pulled them back towards them before Beelzebub was flung down onto the bed hard, 

“Feisty…..I...I should stop thizzzz now” Beelzebub sneered as they struggled to sit up thought angel was perched on them

“You can’t use your powers…. And risk ruining this establishment….now submit….” Gabriel lips now clasp over Beelzebub's they struggled yet soon the wrestling limbs gave up and their hands were soon pined above their head. Gabriel tongue was probing deep into Beelzebub's mouth sure it didn’t really taste that pleasant and their slimy unnatural tongue was being tamed like a snake to a snake charmer.

Soon Gabriel pulled away from Beelzebub's lips and looked down at them, they no longer look like a threat so vulnerable 

“Gabrielzzz…..uhfff….”

the sounds escaping Beelzebub's lips were sweet to the angel’s ears things were getting hot for them 

“Have you ever been with anyone…...” Gabriel ask as he began shrugging off his jacket then turtle neck shirt went causing Beelzebub eyes to widen, whether it was in utter shock or lust the eminence space of flesh that was pure unblemished now Beelzebub couldn’t resist touching with their finger and hands.

“I never done…. thizzz before…..” Beelzebub swallowed as Gabriel soon placing kisses on their lips again as their hands clung into the bare flesh. Beelzebub was caught in the under tow of the angels advances submitting so easy “No one must know about thizzzz” Beelzebub hiss as the angel just gave a nod and continued.

\------------

Across the hall way in another room, another couple were getting intimate Crowley and Aziraphale. After they stalled the end of days and believed they were now free to do whatever they please, Crowley suggestion to spend a night at the Ritz where they dined downstairs and drank until they couldn’t think straight. They have been together for 6000 years they seen it all done it all and yet they never really admitted deep down they loved each other. It was often the miracles Crowley preformed for his angelic friend that was acts of kindness that left the angel besotted by the red head. Tonight was going to be chance they could finally quench those desires. 

“Crowley I’m soo…. happy right now”

Aziraphale was stumbling a little yet the demon supported his chubby cherub body before placing him down the bed. 

“God…. I wish you weren’t this plastered….yet” 

Crowley was kissing him intensely which Aziraphale was expecting. They had kissed here and their and touched a little yet they never gone too far to get right into the sexual aspect of their relationship.

“Oh Crowley…...” Aziraphale purrs which Crowley began to undress himself 

“Yes angel…..” 

he already started tossing his jacket, scarf and vest onto the floor before his hands were wrestling with his drunk angelic lovers clothes. 

“Is this suppose to be this difficult” 

Crowley spat he was getting a little frustrated though he already removed his black sunglasses now his bright yellow eyes were gleaming in the dimness. Sure they had a lovely room all to themselves and hope no one comes in to pry, yet they weren’t aware of what was going on across the hall from them.

A copious amount of clothes were now thrown about the room Beelzebub was no longer a black clad being as much as the angel wasn’t grey, they were now before unclothed and Beelzebub was being ravaged by the angel’s lips, fingers grazing the paleness of the angel’s flesh with red marks which Gabriel couldn’t help enjoy the mild pain he was getting. He was more enjoying thrusting himself into the withering prince of hell’s body. Beelzebub was panting and moans escape their lips he could feel the angels fingers slip into their mouth which they bit down on drawing blood yet the gentle bite along with the scratching and the fornicating it was intoxicating. Gabriel finger was released from the mouth as Beelzebub was on the verge of climaxing as much has he was. Beezlebub soon sung a high note which could be heard through the walls that Gabriel couldn’t help enjoy.

The warm rush left the pair of them as more less Gabriel held the little prince against him nuzzling his fluffy black hair. 

“I wish you didn’t bite my finger… your lucky I could heal it” 

Gabriel want the prince to turn around and face him instead of staring at the decorative bed head. 

“I like seeing you in pain….. alittle...I could done muchzz worzeee” as Beelzebub turn around and faced the angel. 

“I know…..I love seeing you like this….” Gabriel purrs he still kept the demon close to him, neither wanted part as they were getting over the rush they experienced.  
Though whilst they seemed to alerted some inquisitive ears across the hall who know were on edge. 

“Oh god what was that….” Crowley had got half of his angel of out of clothes yet the noises from across the hall seemed unruly and unsettling to their ears that it seemed like supernatural like. 

“Oh my… Crowley why… why do I feel...” Crowley got up and headed over to the door and opened it, he checked the hall way no one was around and he inched towards the opposite rooms door and felt an intense familiar vibe radiating from it. 

“Crowley maybe it’s nothing to worry about….” Aziraphale joined him yet he was stock still they looked at each other as Crowley was eye balling the key hole in the door.

“Crowley… no” Aziraphale tired to pull the lanky red head away from the door yet the demon shrugged him off and knelt down to spy, he couldn’t see much it was dark in their yet his eyes were designed to see in the darkness and they widen at what he saw.

Aziraphale was on edge was the demon stood up and grabbed him and dragged him back into their room closing the door. 

“Oh couldn't believe what I just… saw….”Crowley sat down on the bed stunned, Beelzbub and Gabriel in each others arms with nothing on them. 

“What did you see…..” Aziraphale waited for answer, this just puts a damper on their sex night 

“Even if I tell you don’t freak out….and don’t let this ruin what we planned” Crowley said his voice was a little shaken as Aziraphale just nodded reluctantly.

“Well… you know your boss and my boss….”

“Yeah what about them they aren’t here…..”

“Umm well...I don’t know how to explain this but...”

“But what….”

“Gabriel and Beelzebub were in there…..together…..ummm..ernnn”

“Seriously…..Crowley this isn’t a time to joke”

Aziraphale wasn’t happy he was getting mad didn’t help he could turn into angry mean drunk yet the look Crowley gave him made him have a huge shiver down his spine. 

“I didn’t expect to see that… here you think we weren’t made for each other oh well..”

“What….did you see!!!”

“Beelzebub and Gabriel were having sex…..”

Crowley cringe at the words as the angel went white as a sheet he almost passed out in shock before Crowley grabbed him and put him down on the bed again. Aziraphale was now in panic mode and Crowley was trying to calm him down 

“Shhhh stop...don’t make a lot of noise to alert them that were are here!!”

Crowley said as he wondering if they should get dressed again and leave. “Oh lord our bosses are seeing each other… they are sworn enemies they wanted to end the world!! they they...” Crowley placed a kiss on the angels lips which soon calmed him down.

“I know… look maybe we should move somewhere else before they get a whiff of us being right next to them!!” Crowley grabbed his clothes and help his angel get dressed again. In the room across the hall Beelzebub and Gabriel did get a vibe that two familiars were right near them that cause the two of them separate. 

“Why do I feel like two of ourzz are like….near uzzzz” Beezelbub was grabbing their clothes and began dressing again yet Gabriel couldn’t believe they were finished, he really wanted it to last more. There was always a possible next time.

“Aren’t you worried someone knowzz or seen what happened between uzz” Beelzebub felt unsettled now as they dressed themselves back into their regal attire the angel followed suit 

“Don’t worry about it no one could see us; I made this place stop in time...even so...” Gabriel did look at the door to their room. Beelzebub was sneering and hissing before they raise their hand before striking the angel in the face

“It wasn’t full proof!!! you stupid angel!!” they cried now they were creating their firing exit before they vanished the angel grabbed them and slapped in the face before placing on rough kiss and shove them away. Beelzebub was in shock yet they soon vanished from the angel’s view.

Gabriel then headed out of the room and stood in front of the door opposite the room he was in and glared at it intently before bringing his hand to the door knob turning it. Much to his suspicious the room was vacant so he decided to dismiss his assumptions. Crowley and Aziraphale had left the room just in time and then wound back inside their cottage in south downs, the place they should just stayed within.

“That was close….I’m sorry Angel”

Crowley flop into one of his lounge chairs next to one his house plants. Aziraphale sat down looked lost for words 

“Can’t be real...it cant be….the idea of them doing that oh lord” he was wanting to dismiss the idea from his mind.

The two of them sat their in the darkness of their cottage feeling mixed emotions and trying to process what they had saw. 

“How about we go and sleep….though I guess we didn’t….” Aziraphale suggested yet the demon soon perched on top of his lap and soon the lips were on him again. 

“I don’t want this to ruin what we have…. see isn’t that proof we could have more….” Crowley was soon trying to expose his angels neck from the collar of his shirt. From there they soon migrated to their bedroom and things were back on track. Clothes were gone and bodies were now meshed together touching feeling and soon much more as Crowley was enjoying his angel noises they were allowed to make as much noises as they could now they weren’t in such a public place.


	2. In the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hotel romp in the sheets left the two leaders pinning for another chance moment, Beelzebub takes another trip to the human world to see Gabriel in a park where things get heat quite fast.

Couple days later…..

It was a warm day as the sun shone down through the tree upon park goers people walking around together or running or cycling the pathways, some picnicking under the trees enjoy the weather. Amongst them Gabriel was jogging the concrete path, one of the few of his brethren that tends to venture off into the human world, whilst the rest of his people stay in heaven running it. Though Gabriel was playing with death his rendezvous with the prince of hell Beelzebub could become a little too noticeable, though he always thought about that night they he spent with them and he really wanted to see them again.

He was jogging along bypassing some people before he halted in his tracks as he felt familiar aura close to him much to his surprise Beelzebub had appeared out of the ground in there regal attire as always suit, tie and red sash slashing across their slender body.

“Beelzebub what you doing here?” Gabriel had to make quick adjustment they were out in public and hope no one saw this happen, yet Beelzebub couldn’t seem to care less.

“Gabriel I been thinking….it has been a while sinzzee we zeen each other I know thizz really bothering me” Beelzebub was struggling with words that made the angel smirk. 

Beelzebub glared at them trying not to turn red in the face “Beelzebub I think maybe you should change up your outfit” Gabriel snapped his fingers before the demon protested and soon enough they were sporting some exercise gear that left Beelzebub fuming.

“Gabriel! I wasn’t planning on staying around”

“Beelzebub the human world isn’t so bad… besides would you like to join me” Gabriel was stretching out his limbs as Beelzebub sneered though they couldn’t help admire the muscular build the angel sports under his grey sweats. Clearly the angel is a health conscious and Beelzebub can not remember the last time they even run or let alone do anything so strenuous.

Beelzebub noted what they were wearing and no wonder they were feeling a little nippy a pair of black running shorts, black and red sneakers and a tank top with a thin jacket over the top. Their legs were on show Gabriel was admiring them “How about a race” Gabriel chuffs as Beelzebub wasn’t happy 

“This outfit is insult to me!!! change me back now” Beelzebub got right up to the angel who still tower over them.

“How about a race…..”

“A race….why would waste my time with that!!”

“See who wins they can initiate the next sexual romp, who knows” Gabriel was getting himself limber up as Beelzebub had no idea what to do. Watching the angel bounce around like some happy dog before they started to run away from them.

“Oh your going to get it!!!” Beelzebub hissed as they looked down at their legs trying to work out how to run it soon came to them but the angel was already miles head almost disappearing around up coming bend in the path way. Beelzebub legs soon started moving bending knees and pound the concrete pavement that soon their demonic fury and powers were cause the ground to scotch with heat. Gabriel did turn his head and saw the black fiery red blur of Beelzebub coming up towards them that did leave him feeling a little scared yet he wasn’t threaten by the pint size demon lord.

“Gabriel!!!” they screeched as they soon bypassed them and halted with a trail of seer heated foot print marks they were puffing and bent over at the knees before the angel grimaced at the scene. 

“Went too hard there Beelzebub but I can say I’ll lost this round” Gabriel knew that it didn’t sound right to admit defeat but this was a race between to beings not between angel and demon over power.

Beelzebub took in some breaths and was smirking wide they crushed the angel with ease they did feel hot lucky they weren’t as rugged up as Gabriel was. 

“I’m taking a break care to join me” Gabriel headed off the path over to a large shady tree he was feeling a little hot so tempted to shed his jumper which he did and wearing a white t shirt under it. Beelzebub was left at loss for words for the moment they clearly just ran like for the first time and decided best to try act like a human and less like a demon identity.

“So does this mean I get to do whatever I please to you next time Angel!!” yet Gabriel grab them by the tank top and yanked them right up to his body. Beelezbub couldn’t believe the move and decided to slap Gabriel in the face. The pain was worth it yet Gabriel decided he can’t raise a hand to Beelzebub face in public; yet they try to make a break for it but Gabriel grabbed them tightly and shoved them against the ground making it look playful like.

“You…. You……...stop this” 

“No”

Beelzebub decided to send a swift knee to the lower half the angel which cause an immediate reaction Gabriel didn’t like that and soon Beelzebub was wiggling away from the larger man and got up “You should know better angel!!” they spat they didn’t realise not far from where they had stopped not aware of the scene that they were causing awkwardly a couple was enjoying a picnic, Aziraphale and Crowley was dining alfresco for a change of the stuff restaurants and cafes.

“We must do this more often Crowley…. Mmmmmm” Aziraphale was munching in some pastries they had brought along as his red head boyfriend lounged across the grass wine glass in his hand “Yes….though that incident that we saw a while ago comes up in my mind constantly...” Aziraphale was busy eating the treat until he had slight choke noises came out of his mouth. Crowley sat up and went over to him and pat him on the back “Ughhh is my eyes deceiving me or is that….” Aziraphale went white as sheet that caused the demon to look in the direction he was looking and let alone saw what made this happen.

Not far from where they were was a bickering couple one which seem to be in a tiff with each other yet was clear who they were “Oh lord….Beelzebub is out here...” Crowley recoiled as he loss his wine from his now tilted glass “Crowley…...” Aziraphale said as he notice the loss and then started to try and revert his gaze away hoping there bosses aren’t going to notice them sitting there. Beelzebub was wanting to make a hasty exit yet the angel was still on them as they soon were eye to eye, Beelzebub this time decided to turn the tables and the angel was now pinned under them as they perched on top of them fuming with fire in their eyes. 

“Boy I love you when your such a little minx” Gabriel purrs as he received another slap to his broad face before their lips were on each others. Beelzebub was kissing Gabriel extremely rough as their nails were clamped onto Gabriel’s chest. It didn’t help the situation at all they were getting carried away again, they suppose to hate each other yet the constant slapping and kissing just made things more worse.

“I know you keep saying you want to leave when really you just can’t….” Gabriel sneered as then he was received with another slap 

“Wow…..can’t stop hitting me” he laughs as Beelzebub sat up they were still perched on top of the angel there bare legs were dusted with dirt which they didn’t mind. 

“I’m done here…..” Beelzebub was getting fed up yet the angel grabbed them and laid them down against his chest.

“Angel….ughhh stop it”

“Beelzebub quit fighting and just chill”

Beelzebub settled down they listen to the imitation heart beat inside the angels chest the rise and the fall of their lungs it was rhythm like yet they haven’t picked up on Crowley or Aziraphale who were already making a bee line away from the scene. 

“Crowley I’m starting to be plague by this unusual situation why do they seem like they….” the angel was wanting to finish his sentence yet they reached Crowley's parked car. 

“In love...ughhhh I don’t want to see that again” Crowley cringed as he got into the drivers seat with Aziraphale in the passenger seat. 

“How could this happen…. The hotel now… in a park… in broad daylight they pair of them acting like if they were some human couple” Aziraphale shook his head. The pair of them made a speedy get away and yet another day out seemed to be dashed now riddle with their bosses public display of affection made them shiver. Back in the park Beelzebub and Gabriel were getting pretty frisky Gabriel hands were inching and feeling Beelzebub torso as much as Beelzebub was hiking the t shirt and touching all over Gabriel’s chest leaving slight scratch marks. They were kissing each other again and people were avoiding them some worried and scared of what was going on. Soon one of the people would alert a near by police man and soon Gabriel and Beelzebub’s fondling ended as a policeman stood over the two of them.

“Excuse me could you please stop what your doing….” he spoke sternly yet Gabriel decided to do something making the police officer disappear before sighing Beelzebub did get up feeling dishevelled and once again ravaged by the angel they sent a cold glare at the passerbys before Gabriel reverted them back into their normal attire 

“I hate you……..angel...” Beelzebub sent mixed signals sure they were mad yet it was a passionate mad as they soon sunk into the earth. Gabriel was left alone with people glaring at him before he decided to make himself disappear back up to the lofts of heaven HQ. Everything went array they were taking risks and huge damaging ones to converse with each other he had to try and make sure none of his associates knew about what is going on.

It was the same for Beelzebub who returned to the depths of underworld, where there followers were waiting ready for questions.

“My lord you left to go to the human world again…. Without explanation” Hastur asked as Beelzebub just kept walking thinking about the time they had spent in the park. 

“Hastur it was to talk to that inferior demon and his angel partner…..ughhh just leave me be!” Beelzebub spat as they continued on-wards into their private dwelling where they could be alone.

There feelings were all over the place they had to stop doing this, yet they couldn’t. Beelzubub did win the race now they left them wondering where they should go for another round of fornicating Beelzebub just shook their head as flies hover around them. This wasn’t the end of it…..


	3. The cost of the love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the race Beelzebub finally got what they wanted, to make the moves and dictate the next rendezvous with the arch angel Gabriel. Though what was thought to be like their first time, spiral into something that was almost like a twisted nightmare for the arch angel and his demonic lover. But this last converse could cause them to finally be found out....

Another week or so later

It was a dark night as a cold breeze howl through the abandon nunnery that was turned into an out laddish paint ball arena that was soon closed down by the local authorities, this placed laid in the quiet village of Taddfield. The moon shown through some of the gaping rotten holes in the roof and down upon a lone figure stood some what agitated waiting for someone to show up.

Beelzebub was itching to see the arch angel again this time like their race bet they were to choose the location for their next foreplay. Without a doubt a bright flash of light came and soon Gabriel appeared gleaming from the white light and as always dressed his finest grey attire. The time apart was eating the two of them up inside and hopefully with this secluded place no one would interrupt or see them together.

“Sorry if I kept you waiting” the angel said as Beelzebub gave them their usual cold look with their empty eyes.

“At Leazzt thizzz time we don’t need to make a foolzz of ourselves” Beelzebub stalked right up to the angel with a wicked smile on their faces.

“This place where the whole baby swap happened….eerie creepy yet I see you found one of the hospital beds” Gabriel gestured to the furniture sitting there yet then he spotted some other items that raised an eye brow.

“I think this time I can finally have some funzzzz” Beelzebub had brandish a discarded electrical cord like a whip Gabriel watched it get pulled and taunted about in their hands.

“I take it you want to go into some very bdsm territory” Gabriel shed his jacket and scarf and toss them onto a near by chair it wasn’t long before the harsh slap of the cord struck him followed by a swift kick to the knee sending him down to the floor Gabriel was taken back yet he wasn’t that fussed yet he was still unhappy with Beelzebub clothing again.

“Can I just make one minor…change” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Beelzebub suit was swapped for something very dominatrix that made them snarl at him. Leather body suit now clad their body tight and oddly enough a some what mask covered half of their face which left pouting.

“What is thizzz!!” Beelzebub snarled as the cord was taunt again in their hands and another slash across the angels face this time. It really did hurt Gabriel, slight cut of blood mare his perfect chiselled face. 

“When we going to get stuck into it?” he did touch the wound with his hand as Beelzebub was on them the cord was now being used to tied the angel’s hands together as they kissed, Gabriel wasn’t complaining he dealt with the slapping and scratching now this was something a little more hard core he wasn’t expecting. 

“I’m so going to make you feelzzz painzzzz” Beelzebub said almost seductive tone before they were back at forcefully kissing each other, Gabriel couldn’t grab at their body he did wrestle against the restraints, but Beelzebub shoved them now down onto the cold concrete floor.

“I wonder what I should grab nextzzzz” Beelzebub got up yet sent a swift slap to the angel’s face. Gabriel was now questioning this Beelzebub did look incredibly sexy yet they were now letting their angst and hatred almost come into play as they eye off the array of tools.

“I thought we were going to have some….”

“zzzex….what like in the hotel…..”

“Beelzebub as much I like this I rather we not result to getting too deep into this….”

The angel was inched himself upright and sat there on the floor. Beelzebub mind did remember that time clearly and part of them recoiled from the various things they had planned to cause pain.

“We need to end thizzz…..” Beelzebub tipped the items off the bed and spun around they were gritting their teeth almost beast like as they stalked back over to the angel and jerked them back into their feet and then dragged them over to the bed and shoved them down into the dirty linen.

“I couldn’t agree more….yet this is better”

Another slapped was sent to the face by their hand as they were shoving their hands under the bloody cover turtle neck revealing the whip mark Gabriel was feeling extremely aroused regardless he did slowly heal the wounds which Beelzebub noticed yet they were already unzipping the body suit open before exploring the lower half of the angel’s body. 

“I kind mizzz seeing thizzzz” they were roaming around the crotch area that was clearly waiting to be let out. Gabriel was sweating as he watching Beelzebub toy down there. Whilst that was going on neither of them were aware of the sound of a car engine pausing outside the place. Inside the car was one angel and his demonic husband Aziraphale was sending Crowley some questionable looks.

“Why are we here in Taddfield in the middle of the damn night at this place”

“I thought we could go for a bit of explore maybe….”

Crowley grab his angelic husband by the collar and kissed him before whispering into his ear 

“how about we do some wanking out here? I wanted to know what its like doing it outside” the angel eyes widen as they looked at the building.

“No Crowley this is the most stupidest idea you ever had!!”

“Come on...angel your such a bore wheres your sense of adventure”

“Can’t we just go home or maybe… do it in here…..” Crowley eyes widen as he removed his sunglasses and grimaced.

“In my car………. Are you nuts and ruin the damn leather seats!!!”

“Look I’m fed up with you”

Crowley looked away from the angel who was clearly agitated with him though the two of them sat there for a moment neither of them were talking.

“I’m sorry….. though wait a moment….” Crowley eyes looked towards the building as he felt a familiar wave of energy. 

“I’m getting out somethings going on there?”

Aziraphale watched his husband leave the car and headed off towards the building 

“Crowley!! wait!!”

The angel was scared he didn’t want to be alone in the car so he decided to man up and head after the demon. Crowley felt the angel caught up to him almost making him jump yet they two of them heard the noises coming from inside the empty building.

“Crowley look clearly no reason to go in there… might be just the wind...or… or”

“Or what if something evil….”

Aziraphale swallowed as they proceeded into the place, it hadn’t changed much besides signs of neglect and dust and cobwebs slowly taking over the place. It was then an unruly sound came through the hall way that sent them two to pause in their tracks.

“I don’t like this….”

“Shhhh come on will go check it out”

“No!”

“Angel shush don’t want whatever it is coming here”

The angel quiet themselves yet they were clearly scared they clung tight to their husband’s arm they proceeded towards where the birthing rooms were. 

“Kinda weird coming back here...after well delivering the demon spawn of satan to be swapped over with a president expecting wife…..” Crowley whispered as Aziraphale couldn’t care less about this.

There was clearly something banging and moaning whatever it was going on behind the door in front of the two of them that they paused at.

“Ok why do I feel like…..they are in there….” Crowley kinda recoiled away as Aziraphale just gave him a look.

“Seriously… Crowley check it out” Aziraphale snapped under his breath as the demon slight open the door and peered in, it wasn’t completely dark as there seemed to be light beaming from the roof down onto a lone hospital bed that seemed to be rocking about.

“More...More…...” Gabriel was enjoying Beelzebub fornicating on top of them whilst they remained bounded up at the wrists. Crowley backed away and grabbed the angel.

“Ok I never thought I going to feel… sick ..oh angel lets go home wipe what I saw out of my head” the demon whispered though they pray they didn’t arouse the pair. The angel just nodded and they made hastily dashed back out to the car and drove away back their share house in south downs.

“Beelzebub and Gabriel are…. Oh god they were doing it again!! and yet it wasn’t something so chase….” Crowley wanted to use holy water on his brain right now.

Aziraphale just felt ill clearly this gone way too far and yet the sudden clicks on the radio and familiar voice popped on it was Hastur  
“Crowley….. have you seen our lord Beelzebub they seemed to vanished again… are they with you?” Hastur voice asked as the husbands look at each other Aziraphale remained tight lipped. “Hastur no our lord of the underworld isn’t anywhere near me I suggest you just look around up here….for yourself” Crowley drove the car yet was feeling very sweaty right now. The angel was on edge almost biting their nails.

“Crowley I swear your known to lie and yet we know you are with that angel….ugh….but our lord is missing again I thought you might be helpful”

Hastur churped Crowley just kept his eyes ahead. 

“Sorry...can’t help” he cringed as soon the radio turned off clearly Hastur got the picture and bought the lie. 

“Oh lord that was… close….. you lied….” Angel pointed out as Crowley just shook his head.

“They brought this upon themselves…… who knows what ramifications could happen now”

“Serious ones! Our arch angel is a sex maniac and with the underworld prince”

“Honestly Angel that offer to get off this planet is coming to present itself again...after what we been seeing I don’t want to be here to see that grow anymore”

“I rather see them get their arses handed to them”

Crowley was taken back by his angel’s sudden potty mouth they kept driving down the road it wasn’t that far til their place hidden away.

“When you speak like that I swear…. Makes me want to do you….” Crowley purrs that made the angel blush become flustered.

Back the abandoned nunnery Beelzebub had climbed off Gabriel and then set them free from the cutting restraints from their wrists. Sure it did cut into the angels flesh yet soon the wounds healed up and Beelzebub watched Gabriel get off the bed and stand again. He already fixed himself up, his pants were readjusted back around his waist.

“This izzz the LAZZZT TIME!!! ANGEL!!!” Beelzebub bellowed as Gabriel changed them back into their clothes again.

“I think so besides that was one intense session you seem to know your stuff..” the demon lord seemed to show signs of redness dash their cheeks.

“I swear I bezzzt be leaving….” Beelzebub was feeling a sudden stir rush through them as so did Gabriel, their secret relationship was no longer between the two of them.

“Lord of hell….you traitor” the spat came from the lips of Hastur and the underworlds followers it was then Gabriel soon separated from Beelzebub in a flash of light the arch angel was hauled away leaving Beelzebub to be taken back into the underworld by force of their royal staff. 

Was this the end…. for their forbidden love affair….

Will Crowley and Aziraphale ever have their moment together….

Will the heavens and the hell come to conclusion of trailing their leaders for their actions…..

to be continued….


	4. Judgement day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end....and Beelzebub and Gabriel can't prevent the inedible from happening....

Things were thrown off balance in both the underworld and the heaven’s offices more of less the disgraced leaders were confronted by their brethren, Beelzebub was for the first time on the other end of what they were consider to be the victim to punishment. Beelzebub and Gabriel were now felt stripped of every inch of pride leadership the two of them weren’t going to give up without a fight. The hordes of deformed violent demons were behind a plate glass that viewed into the royal torture room where Beelzebub wasn’t looking like their regal selves. In front of them Hastur and some of their remaining royal staff were ready to trial their fallen leader to a painful death.

“Lord of the underworld…. Beelzebub you have brought shame, disgust and betrayal to your kingdom, your actions are insurmountable!” Hastur bellows as the crowd behind the glass was crying out hissing and chanting violently as Beelzebub just gave Hastur such a death glare. “You can’t remove me from my rightful place….” Hastur sneered as they loomed over their formal leader.

“When the leader converses with the enemy against everything we are striding towards that’s major conflict to what we are striving towards….that’s betrayal, you traitor!!!” 

Hastur spat at Beelzebub who gritted their teeth, their eyes were flaring up bright red.

“How dare you!!!” Beelzebub was now fuming their evil powers now coming out of them as Hastur and the others try to remain tough though power shot out of their demon lord and soon Hastur was disintegrated into a pile of ash as the others now inching away from their leader who. Two henchmen tried to come in and restrain the lord who seemed to flung them away with ease.

“NOW LIZZTEN TO ME!!!” Beelzebub screamed loudly that it almost caused the pain of glass holding back the swarm of angry demons from bursting in to attack them. Beelzebub sent a fiery glare at the brethren whom back down some but they were determined to trail them to now death.

“The fact you killed your own right hand loyal servant proves your a traitor and brought shame upon your kind” 

one of them cried though they were met with a swift death though by then it dawned on Beelzebub and now they wonder what was going on above them.

Gabriel was confronted by his team of angel’s and a sorted collection of photos were tossed down on the table in front of them. Things were less barbaric compare to the underworld which were going into revolt.

“Arch Angel Gabriel you have disgraced the heavens and god himself…. You consorted with the underworld’s leader in some question sinful actions… you shall not be able to be the leader of us….” Michael stated with his fellow staff people standing beside them.

“You clearly are guilty! And must be punished by….” Michael snapped his fingers as a demon being came in and shot a large fire tornado in the floor, it didn’t make the arch angel feel any fear.

“As you said…. Aziraphael clearly followed the path you had walked… hand in hand with the underworld….you have fallen Gabriel… now get into the fire” Michael said sternly as the arch angel refused to be intimated by what was going on.

“If I go down… rest of you will cease to exist….” Gabriel said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and shoved the pile of photos away from him on the table knocking it over.

Michael and the others stood still yet they did flinch at the sudden violent response their once loyal leader was displaying. “Clearly being with that demon has changed you into this...” Michael gestured at the arch angel who was turning into. 

“Admit Gabriel your guilty…. You sinned and slept with the prince of hell….you must be punished” Michael bellowed as Gabriel felt the sting in the words hit him.

What did happen between Gabriel and Beelzebub wasn’t what should never happened, the fact they had craved each other in such unhealthy ways, even though they were on opposite sides that were fighting for greater good. Was there a point….that had lingered in the back of the angels mind, why must there be always good and bad….

The fiery tunnel still waited its victim to be consumed in though Gabriel refused to budge until he was provoked. Two angelic henchmen came and took up a side each of Gabriel who was soon clamped into cuffs which he allowed, he had failed his role as leader for the fact he sin a lot all because he saw something inside what is to say the most evil being that they knew. Then he thought about the fact what if Satan himself had come into play, Beelzebub wouldn’t have no chance at all. It was that moment the higher up god had come into play.

Below Beelzebub was now weakened down and the king of hell now stood looming over them, Beelzebub mind was thinking about Gabriel everything that happened was their inside their mind yet they were merely nothing now but a weak being. 

“Beelzebub you shall be stripped of your title your role and your powers and be put to death….” 

the guttural voice teared into their body. Beelzebub was on verge of tears the flies were fleeing them and the warts on their face was now being dampened by sweat as they felt the end was near. Gabriel could almost feel the change below his feet the others were noticing it too yet he was still being stubborn about being shoved into the fire.

Else where on a cottage in south downs, Crowley and Aziraphale weren’t aware of the chaos that was unfolding, the country side was peaceful unaffected by any supernatural disturbances.  
The two of them were laid up in bed a bottle of wine sat almost empty on the bedside table along with two glasses, clothes were scattered around and even more so they had very intense love making session after last nights events the need to try and clear their minds might have just merely scratched the surface. Beelzebub and Gabriel as star cross lovers it was unnerving to them made Aziraphale was curled upon Crowley’s chest.

“I have to admit that was….wow”

“Mhm…. That wine kinda clear my head of that filth...”

“Oh yeah….you suppose that we might met a similar fate?”

Crowley looked at the angel and shrugged, there relationship was already exposed and yet with a clever use of a miracle they spared themselves from be displaced from the human world. It was that moment something happened, a sudden change in the air the two of them sat up the earth was shaking, the house the land everything.

“Earthquake!!!” the angel squeal as they were flung about in their bed.

“Oh no….” Crowley senses had heighten as did Aziraphale’s the power in their worlds have shifted.

“This can’t be the big one!!” the angel cried as the demon got dressed with a snap along with his partner the house was almost going to collapse on them. Crowley and Aziraphael had to get out of there the place was falling apart everything around it was being consumed by supernatural forces.

Up in heaven offices Gabriel felt the sudden loss and disconnection from down below had Beelzebub been destroyed, the offices were shaking violently sending the staff and angels into a frenzy Gabriel avoided the flames yet he was still chained up, but at that moment he saw no point in living. Everything that was meant to be balance was no longer balance anymore. Good and Evil….was there a need for them to exist and forever….Gabriel was heart broken yet he walked right into the hell fire and burned himself to death. Beelzebub had already met a similar horrible fate which they couldn’t over come at all.

It was over….

Gabriel and Beelzebub had left their worlds and now co existed somewhere in the stars whilst the world and their worlds were almost destroyed. The shaking and the quakes had stopped yet Crowley and Aziraphale had vacated where they dwell to somewhere far away.

“That’s it…..our leaders cease to exists...the world now perishes cause of the wraith and we couldn’t do anything”

“We couldn’t….it was bound to happen”

“This is awful…. Crowley….”

The angel was in tears yet they had migrated away from the planet to where Crowley wanted to live Alpha Centauri there alone they were no longer consider angel and demon they were themselves.

The End


End file.
